Gara Gara Ujian Kashiwagi
by Fei Mei
Summary: Sebagai guru yang menggantikan Morooka Kinshiro, Kashiwagi tidak tahu kemampuan kelasnya. Jadi di hari pertamanya, ia mengadakan ujian di kelasnya. "UAPAAA!" sontak seluruh murid di kelas itu paduan suara. Soal-soal yang diberikan begitu aneh, sampai ada yang minta putus! "H-hah? Memang kapan kita pacaran?". A/N: oneshot, ooc, slight YosuChie, slight SouYuki.


"Selamat pagi anak-anaaakk~~" sapa wanita itu.

Para murid yang daritadi menunggu kehadiran guru baru yang menggantikan guru mereka yang sebelumnya, Morooka Kinshiro yang tewas dan digantung di antena, datang ke kelas, sekarang langsung _sweatdrop_ massal, melihat penampakan (?)—maksudnya melihat tampang guru baru mereka.

Guru baru itu seorang wanita yang jelek—maksudnya wanita yang cantik, itu menurut dirinya sendiri, sih. Pakaian yang ia kenakan seperti kurang bahan, tapi riasan wajahnya tebal. Semesum-mesumnya seorang Hanamura Yosuke—dan Teddie serta Iori Junpei, tapi Teddie tidak bersekolah dan Junpei tidak bersekolah di SMA Yasogami—Yosuke dan anak-anak mesum itu tidak tertarik pada keseksian tubuh yang dipamerkan sang guru baru. Berarti ... tidak salah kan, kalau guru baru itu disebut 'jelek' ... ? Yah, itu tidak menjadi kepentingan saat ini.

"Namaku Kashiwagi, aku akan menggantikan wali kelas kalian, Morooka Kinshiro," kata wanita itu, memperkenalkan dirinya dengan suara genit yang dibuat-buat sampai lalat-lalat yang berterbangan mungkin bisa muntah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: ATLUS**

 **Warning: OOC, awal dan akhir cerita sangat tidak nyambung.**

 **.**

 **Gara Gara Ujian Kashiwagi**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nah, karena aku tidak tahu sejauh mana kemampuan otak kelas ini, aku ingin menguji kalian," kata Kashiwagi dengan nada genit yang sama.

"M-menguji?" tanya seorang murid. "Maksud sensei seperti tes? Ujian?"

"Tepat!" jawab Kashiwagi. "Nah, aku sudah membuat soal-soal di sini—" Ia menunjuk tumpukan kertas yang tadi ia bawa dari ruang kelas dan diletakkannya di atas meja, "—kalian harus menjawab semua pertanyaan yang tertera, dan tidak boleh mencontek!"

"UAPAAA?!" sontak seluruh murid di kelas itu paduan suara karena kaget akan ujian dadakan ini. Pasalnya mereka tidak menyiapkan diri untuk ujian—karena guru mereka habis meninggal, mereka tidak berpikir langsung akan ada tes setelahnya.

Yukiko berwajah cemas. "Gawat ... aku tidak belajar sama sekali ..."

Yosuke yang hari ini duduk di sebelah gadis berbando merah itu memutar bola matanya. "Duh, Yukiko-san, kau sering bilang begitu kalau mau ulangan, tapi nilaimu selalu bagus."

Chie menyenggol Souji yang ada di sampingnya lalu berbisik, "Souji-kun, nanti aku contek jawabanmu, ya!"

Souji menghela berat. "Uh, aku punya firasat kalau aku tidak bisa menjawab soal-soal itu."

Kashiwagi menunjuk dua orang murid yang duduk di depan untuk membagikan kertas-kertas soal kepada seisi kelas. Sang guru bilang mereka belum boleh melihat soal sebelum semuanya dapat lembaran itu. Setelah pembagian kertas soal selesai dan kedua murid itu sudah duduk kembali di kursi mereka, Kashiwagi langsung berkata 'mulai' dan secara serentak para murid membalikkan kertas di meja mereka dan mulai membaca soal.

 _Sweatdrop_ massal terjadi lagi di kelas itu untuk kedua kalinya. Ada murid yang langsung komat-kamit tidak jelas, ada yang langsung gemetar dan kejang, ada yang melotot, ada yang langsung pingsan di tempat, ada yang menangis, ada yang bingung harus berekspresi apa, dan yang lainnya. Kashiwagi hanya senyam-senyum gaje di balik meja guru.

Kenapa para murid bisa langsung menggila seperti itu? Jawabannya adalah karena mereka membaca soal yang dibuat oleh Kashiwagi di atas kertas itu. Memang seperti apa sih, soalnya? Apa yang akan Souji, Yukiko, Chie, dan Yosuke tulis untuk menjawab soal-soal yang ada?

.

.

 **Soal Pertama.** Apa pendapatmu tentang guru baru kalian?  
 **Souji** : Aneh  
 **Chie** : Aneh  
 **Yukiko** : Lucu?  
 **Yosuke** : Saya gagal paham, bu.

 **Soal Kedua.** Apa pendapatmu tentang tes ini?  
 **Souji** : Terlalu mendadak.  
 **Chie** : Terlalu mendadak.  
 **Yukiko** : Saya belum belajar.  
 **Yosuke** : Lah, baru soal kedua kok, udah tanya begitu, sih, bu?

 **Soal Ketiga.** Apa guru baru kalian ini cocok untuk menjadi anggota baru di JKT48?  
 **Souji** : Bu, plis sadar umur.  
 **Chie** : Bu, plis sadar umur.  
 **Yukiko** : JKT48 itu apa?  
 **Yosuke** : Lah, memang ibu mau pergi ke Indonesia buat audisi?

 **Soal Keempat.** Bagi kalian yang dari nomor satu sampai tiga memanggil saya dengan sebutan 'ibu', segera ganti kata itu dengan kata yang lebih pantas sesuai dengan umur saya.  
 **Souji** : ... seperti 'nenek'?  
 **Chie** : ... seperti 'nenek'?  
 **Yukiko** : Ini termasuk pertanyaan, ya?  
 **Yosuke** : Yah, saya lupa bawa tip-ex, bu! Eh, ups.

 **Soal Kelima.** Menurutmu, berapa umur saya?  
 **Souji** : Mungkin sekitar 40an.  
 **Chie** : Mungkin sekitar 40an.  
 **Yukiko** : Mungkin 35?  
 **Yosuke** : Yang pasti bukan 17.

 **Soal Keenam.** Salah! Umur saya masih 37 tahun dan masih _single_!  
 **Souji** : ...  
 **Chie** : ...  
 **Yukiko** : Oh.  
 **Yosuke:** Bu, saya mau muntah.

 **Soal Ketujuh.** Apa olahraga favoritmu?  
 **Souji** : Sepak bola. Chie, berhenti mengikuti jawabanku.  
 **Chie** : Sepak—oh. Baiklah. Basket.  
 **Yukiko** : Tidak suka olahraga.  
 **Yosuke** : Cieee Chie demennya olahraga favorit Kou!

 **Soal Kedelapan.** Mengapa satu tambah satu sama dengan dua?  
 **Chie** : Sudah dari sananya, kali, norak lo. Yosuke, dari mana kamu bisa tahu jawabanku?!  
 **Yukiko** : Karena kata guru matematika memang begitu.  
 **Yosuke** : Habisnya kamu nulis jawaban pake acara ngomong segala, sih, aku jadi denger, deh.  
 **Souji** : Karena dua tambah dua sama dengan empat. Cieee Chie dan Yosuke ngomongnya pake aku-kamu looohh :)

 **Soal Kesembilan.** Bukannya satu tambah satu sama dengan jendela?  
 **Yukiko** : Memangnya 'jendela' itu nama bilangan?  
 **Yosuke** : Ibu mau ngelawak ya? WTF SOU GIMANA KAMU BISA TAU APA YANG KUTULIS?!  
 **Chie** : Souji-kun, diamlah atau aku akan bilang pada Yukiko kalau kamu mimisan saat liat Shadow Kanji.  
 **Souji** : Bu, gak ada pertanyaan yang lebih berbobot, ya?

 **Soal Kesepuluh.** Pertanyaan terakhir! Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?  
 **Yosuke** : Bu, mual, sungguh.  
 **Yukiko** : E-eh?! Benarkah itu Souji-kun?!  
 **Chie** : Cius!  
 **Souji** : Enggak! Itu bohong, Yukiko-san!

.

.

"Yak, ayo segera oper kertas kalian ke orang yang ada di depan kalian, waktu pengerjaan sudah selesai~~" kata Kashiwagi.

Begitu mengoper kertasnya, Yosuke langsung minta ijin untuk ke toilet dan benar-benar muntah. Astaga, kirain daritadi dia bilang mual dan ingin muntah itu seriusan? Ckckck. Chie nyengir kuda pada Souji, Yukiko menatap Souji dengan tatapan menuntut ingin jawaban yang sejelasnya dari pemuda berambut mangkok itu, sedangkan Souji _sweatdrop_.

"Souji-kun," kata Yukiko dengan nada serius. "Kamu lebih pilih aku atau Shadow Kanji?"

"H-hah? A-aku lebih pilih kami, lah!" jawab Souji dengan sangat gugup.

"Terus kamu lebih pilih aku atau Kanji?" tanya Yukiko lagi.

"K-kamu! Aku pilih kamu!" jawab Souji gugup lagi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kamu punya banyak poster Risette di kamarmu?!" tuntut Yukiko.

Souji _sweatdrop_ dan _jawdrop_. "Dari mana kamu tahu—apa hubungannya dengan Kanji dari tadi?!"

"Pokoknya kita putus!" sahut Yukiko lalu ia berlari keluar kelas sambil menangis layaknya di sinetron.

"H-hah? Memang kapan kita pacaran?" gumam Souji bingung.

Penghuni kelas itu _sweatdrop_ berjamaah untuk yang ketiga kalinya, kali ini gara-gara melihat betapa lebai Souji dan Yukiko.

Sampai keesokkan harinya Yukiko masih tidak mau berkomunikasi dengan Souji. Pesan tidak dibalas, telepon tidak diangkat, kirim surat tapi tidak dibaca.

Sepulang sekolah, Yukiko diminta untuk bertemu dengan guru sejarah untuk diberi tugas tambahan gara-gara semester kemarin gadis itu sering tidak masuk sekolah karena harus membantu penginapan. Sebelum keluar dari ruang guru, ia mendengar guru sejarahnya mengatakan: "Yukiko maafin Souji, ya!" Gadis itu mengerjap-erjap kedua matanya.

Keluar dari lingkungan sekolah, dia memutuskan untuk naik angkot (memang ada?) biar lebih cepat sampai rumah. Begitu ia turun angkot dan hendak membayar, sang supir tersenyum lalu bilang: "Yukiko maafin Souji, ya!"

Begitu ia akan melewati pagar rumahnya, ia berpapasan dengan tukang jual roti keliling. Yukiko sempat mendengar orang itu mengatakan hal yang sama, "Yukiko maafin Souji, ya!"

Gadis itu bergidik ngeri sendiri. Ia langsung buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumahnya, langsung berlari kecil ke kamarnya. Yukiko menyalakan televisi di kamarnya, berpikir mungkin bisa mencari acara komedi yang bisa menyegarkan otaknya. Begitu ia menyalakan televisi, acara yang muncul adalah acara berita. Ia tidak mengganti saluran televisi karena seingatnya akan ada acara komedi habis berita ini. tetapi yang mengejutkan, si pembawa berita mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak Yukiko duga di penghujung acara.

"Sekian berita untuk siang hari ini, sampai jumpa besok hari. Omong-omong, Yukiko maafin Souji, ya!"

Dan Yukiko pun pingsan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TAMAT sambil bingung sendiri~**

 **.**

 **.**

Meh, Fei paling ga bis ciptain akhir yang bener yak, hiks. Sungguhan Fei idenya cuman sampe soal-soal Kashiwagi selesai, lalu ga tau mau kasih penutupnya apa: mau jaket, sarung—bukan itu.

Review?


End file.
